No siempre fui asi
by Sasha Briefs
Summary: Snow le cuenta a Katniss porque es asi de frío y calculador. Y lo mejor, le explica cual es el verdadero motivo de la existencia de Los Juegos del Hambre. Lo que se convierte un amor de niño si se rompe. Amigo Literario de HEFDLP para Suave-primavera.


HOLAAAA lo siento, soy demasiado irresponsable, pero mejor tarde que nunca no?, **Suave-primavera** feliz amigo literario! Del foro Hasta el Final de la PraderaAquí tu lindo regalo espero que te guste y lo siento por demorar en serio se me paso.

Tus peticiones fueron: 1) Quiero ver a Haymitch socializando con una niña capitolina de cinco años. Me gustaría un choque de ideas en el que se peleen pero... Pero que queden como amigos, lo demás a elegir. 2) Quiero ver a Katniss aprendiendo a usar su arco, ya saben, algo bonito. 3)- Este me interesa: Snow es solo un niño, un niño que al ver por primera vez LJH se enamora de una tributo de su edad por medio de las grabaciones, y cuando ella muere decide... Eso lo dejaré a imaginación.

Yo también quería uno de katniss usando el arco, a si que descarte esa opción de regalo, y pues entre la primera y la tercera opción, la tercera era mas original. Quiero que sepas que se me hizo súper difícil hacerlo porque solo he visto la película, y leído el primer libro, ya pero aun así aquí esta.

btw: aqui Snow tiene 16, si lo se, no es tan niño, pero bueno asi fue como me salio. Disfrutalo

DERECHOS DE AUTOR DE THE HUNGER GAMES ES DE AKIRA SUZANNE COLLINS NO MIOS OK?

.

.

.

No siempre fui así

Sangre. Quería verla correr y no de cualquier persona sino de ella, esa pobre ilusa que no sabe la suerte que tuvo. ¿Acaso no importaron sus sentimientos cuando el estuvo en ese lugar? Clair, tan linda, tan bella, tan inocente y ahora tan enterrada bajo metros de tierra. Si el perdió al amor de su vida nadie, NADIE, debía porque tenerlo.

-¿Por qué Snow? ¿Acaso no eres feliz ahora? – tonta niña afortunada, asquerosamente afortunada, el estaba tan lejos de estar feliz.

-Oh Katniss, ser yo no significa ser feliz. – nunca lo era pero hoy, hoy seria honesto, hoy sacaría ese recuerdo que tanto lo atormentaba al aire y se permitiría ser débil. Solo por hoy hablaría de ella.

-Pero ¿Qué más quiere? Tiene toda una ciudad a su mando, dinero, comida en su mesa todos los días. No hace más que puede pedir usted – dijo Katniss desesperada.

-Amor…-

-¿Amor?-

-Amor, que se me fue arrebato, asesinado. Es lo único que no puedo comprar u obtener con todo lo que crees que tengo. Calor, ese que sientes cuando tienes a alguien que amas a tu lado -.

-¿Cuando?-

- Todo fue en Los Días Oscuros niña, ¡Los Juegos del Hambre no son mas algo para vengarme de ustedes! Ustedes que no se detuvieron ni por los niños, malditos bastardos. – ya se estaba quebrando, sentía como estaba a punto de dañar la imagen del hombre más frío del Panem.

- ¿Qué paso en esa Guerra Snow? – pregunto ya atemorizada Katniss, recordar ese tema era algo muy fuerte para el.

- Solo escucha…

**FLASHBACK**

Corro y por fin llego. Jamás olvidare como llegar a su casa, con ese lindo color amarillo suave y las plantas de la entrada tan bien cuidadas por su mamá. Que lastima por lo que esta pasando ya no se note tanto. Las plantas se ven ahora resecas, y la casa tiene una capa de polvo y negro encima del amarillo que tanto recuerdo.

Nos están evacuando. Según Los Jefes del Capitolio, Los Rebeldes son fuertes. Solo quiero que esto acabe de una vez por todas y poder decirle que la amo. Si, la amo y estoy segura que si no fuera por esta circunstancia estaríamos juntos. ¡Oh Clair! Ya pronto.

Toco la puerta y nadie contesta. Noto que esta medio abierta y me doy el lujo de abrirla y ver si siguen en casa, no estaba preparado para eso, pasar la vista por el interior de la casa no me creo lo que veo. Maldito rebelde.

-BASTAAAA! – grita desgarradoramente Clair mientras el rebelde le hace grandes cortes en su piel.

-Cállate niña insolente y quédate quieta, sino terminaras igual que tu madre y hermanos. – dijo el rebelde dejando de lado los cortes para desgarrarle la ropa.

-AYUDAA! – Nada más me basto para tirarme encima de aquel canalla. Era fuerte, pero mi rabia le gano y con toda la fuerza que pude agarre la navaja con la que cortaba a Clair y sin más se la clave en el pecho. Segundo después murió.

Escucho un sollozo y se de quien viene. Me doy vuelta y es la imagen que me perseguirá por el resto de mi existencia. A ella, el amor de mi vida en un baño de sangre imparable. Me acerco a ella y la abrazo, bañándome de su sangre y después de segundo de silencio levanto la cabeza para verla.

-Te amo Clair te amo – soy hombre pero hasta el mas fuerte de ellos puede perder sus barreras, yo estaba frente a ella y estaba por perderla.

-Coriolanus…

-No no no no hables, tranquila, todo va a estar bien vamos a salir de esta – Me duele, me duele verla así, morirá y lo se.

-Sabes, de no haber pasado esto quisiera haber tenido la posibilidad de estar contigo – lo dice lento, muy lento poniendo pausas en cada palabra es como si ya solo tuviera fuerzas respirar sus últimos segundos.

-No me dejes… - Mis lagrimas corren por su cara deslizándose por ella hasta llegar donde su garganta donde se une con la sangre.

-Te extrañare-.

-NOOO! NO TE DESPIDAS, NO AUN-.

Tose y me llena de sangre, débilmente agarra mi rostro y me acerca al suyo. Muy despacio nuestros labios se juntan y sentí que el mundo paro por un momento y que solo por un momento ya no pasaba esta desgracia, ella no se moría, no había guerra, no había nada.

Fue un beso lento y lleno de ternura, quisiera haber detenido ese momento siempre.

Nos separamos para tomar aire, y me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba. Su cara pálida, sus labios morados y todo su cuerpo frio. Se estaba de desangrando. Estaba muriendo.

-No me olvides – cada vez hablaba más despacio, más bajo.

-Jamás, me entendiste, jamás te olvidare – agarre sus manos, sus frías manos y las bese.

-Te amo…- y me volvió a besar, hasta que dejo de respirar. Y esta vez para siempre.

-NOOO! CLAIR, NOO! QUÉDATE CONMIGO CLAIR, NO –grite sobre su cuerpo, desgarrando mi garganta en cada grito que hacia.- yo también te amo – digo en un pequeño susurro contra sus labios fríos.

Ya mis lágrimas no cesaban y no lo harían hasta que secara. Saque mi pañuelo y limpie la sangre que quedaba en ella con él, lo guarde en mi bolsillo y la cargue en mis brazos hasta la bañera que tenían. La bañe y le puse ropa limpia, ropa blanca, para que se fuera como un ángel le peine el cabello y la cargue hasta su cama y la arrope con las sabanas blancas que tenia alado de ella. Tome unas flores que encontré en un florero del cuarto y se las puse entre sus manos las que coloque sobre la sabana que la arropaba juntas. Le di un último beso me fui.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Usted estaba enamorado…- ¿enamorado? Eso era muy poco para lo que sentía por Clair- es… ¡es por eso que hace los juegos! ¡Es su venganza contra los rebeldes!

-Ellos me quitaron lo que me hacia feliz. Es como si ya no pudieras cazar con Gale o no pudieras juguetear con tu hermana Prim. ¿Podrías vivir completa sin eso? Aja eso pensé. – saco el pañuelo con la sangre ya chocolate del tiempo, ya estaba seca.

-Ese es el pañuelo con el que usted…-

-Si-.

-¿Siempre lo lleva con usted?-

-Si-.

-Es por es por eso que siempre huele a sangre-.

-Si-.

-¿La recuerda?-.

-Todos los días-.

-Entiendo que es por amor que nos hace sufrir pero ¡eso no es excusa me entendió, todos los años familias pierden a las personas que aman porque a usted no le da la gana de superar su amor! –esto ultimo lo grito reclamándolo todo con una voz de querer matarme en ese momento.

-Pues no se hubieran revelado hace años, nada de esto estaría pasando – digo calmadamente.

-¿Y como se pudo ella enamorar de alguien como usted? – dice mas para ella misma que para mi con un tono de asco.

-Porque no siempre fui así.

**FIIIIIIIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado a todos fue algo muy lindo y que lo disfruten. No olviden comentar. Muchas gracias por leer y de nuevo Suave-primavera en especial espero que te haya gustado mucho.**

**Un beso a todas**

**Sasha Briefs**


End file.
